


Porg-Topia

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo has no chill, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The redeemed Ben Solo has opinions about the Porgs on the Falcon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Porg-Topia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Son of a murglak; is there any part of the Falcon that isn’t crawling with those...somethings?”

Even as Poe looked up from reading his tactics report, he said, wryly, “Hello to you too, Ben. What are you upset about this time?”

The former Kylo Ren rolled his eyes. “Those...somethings on the ship. Whatever they are. They’re everywhere.”

”Oh yeah, the Porgs.” Poe sighed. “Let’s say your Uncle Chewie felt bad about nearly eating one — ”

“ — so he invited them to live here.” Ben sighed. “Ridiculous, just...ridiculous. He didn’t have to turn the Falcon into a zoo.”

”A zoo implies more than one animal.”

”Fine. Porg-topia, whatever.”

Poe’s lips actually did twitch, and it dawned on Ben that he had missed seeing Poe nearly smiling at him. 

”Porg-topia?” he said. “Not a bad name.”

”Well, thank you.” It also reminded Kylo of how much breaking Poe had hurt. Nearly breaking him. He was still there, brave, beautiful, strong. “I’m glad.”

Down the hall, one of the Porgs cawed, and Ben winced. He was glad he’d made that plan ahead of time to defect back to the Resistance after Snoke’s rebuke (after realizing killing his father had been for nothing) but he’d need some adjustment getting used to these creatures. Especially their cawing. It sounded like a proximity alert from the Corellian hells. 

"Yeah, I know,” Poe said. “I don’t like that noise either. It does sound like someone setting off a fire drill in the Corellian hells.”

“It does, actually.”

And despite themselves, Poe and Ben started laughing. It felt good, at least, to laugh with someone. Their relationship would take a long time to patch (if at all) but at least it had begun. 


End file.
